Ava Lions
Ava Lions is a actin prodigy. She is 12 years old. Mat Lions is her younger (by 3 days) adopted brother. She is a professional actress. Ava is a roleplayed by Trixie19. Biography Ava Lions is an acting prodigy. Her birthday is January 27. Mat Lions is her younger brother. She is older by 3 days because he was adopted.Her mom loves making movies which got Ava into acting at the age of 3. After the first lead role she played, ABC asked her to be a part in a TV. Yes was the only thing she could say (she had been watching that channel forever). Her acting role grew even bigger than before. Everyone wanted Ava to be in their movie, TV show or magazine cover. Also Ava has very many pets that are also in movies with her. She mostly has cats, dogs, rabbits, birds, chinchillas, and other cute animals. Early Life Ava's love of acting came to her the age of 3. Her mom has been movie makers for 10 years. She always copied what the actor or actress on TV did so her Mom got the idea they put her in movies. She was perfect! Everyone loved the movies Ava was in. She was known worldwide the age of only 4! Also Ava was born with no father. Appearance Ava Lions has brown hair and a white parting. She has dark brown eye brows and deep blue eyes. Ava has light pink lips and a great smile. She almost always wears clothes from justice. Alliances *Noah Shever *Bryce Gridly *Annemarie Duvail (cousin and best friend) *Mat Lions (younger brother) *Callie Bryer? (best friend) *Drew Gregory *Kristina Joel *Catrina Roll Enemies *Tiffany Atlas *Amanda Jones Schedule Blog http://avalions.wordpress.com Gallery ergragerwgh.jpg ANT Ava.jpg ANT Ava1.jpg ANT Ava2.jpg|Ava, her friend, and one of her many dogs ANT Ava3.jpg ANT Ava5.jpg ANT Ava6.jpg ANT Ava7.jpg ANT Ava9.png ANT Ava10.png ANT Ava11.png ANT AVA12.png ANT Ava13.jpg ANT Ava14.jpg ANT Ava15.jpg ANT Ava16.jpg ANT AVA17.jpg|Ava and her dog Daisy ANT Ava18.jpg ANT Ava19.jpg ANT Ava20.jpg ANT Ava21.jpg ANT Ava22.jpg ANT Ava23.jpg ANT Ava24.jpg ANT Ava25.jpg ANT Ava26.jpg ANT Ava27.jpg ANT Ava28.jpg ANT Ava29.jpg ANT Ava30.jpg ANT Ava31.jpg ANT Ava32.jpg|Ava and her older sister ant ava34.jpg ANT Ava33.jpg ANT AVA38.jpg ANT AVA44.jpg ANT AVA43.jpg ANT AVA39.jpg ANT AVA41.jpg ANT AVA40.jpg ANT AVA36.jpg ANT AVA35.jpg ANT AVA37.jpg ANT Sweatshirt.jpg|Ava's sweat shirt ANT Ava's 2nd Kitten.jpg|One of Ava's Kittens ANT Ava's Kitten.jpg|One of Ava's Kittens ANT Ava's Kitten and Chicks.jpg|One of Ava's Kittens and some of her chicks ANT Ava's Bunny.jpg|This is one of Ava's Bunnies Buster ANT Ava's Hedgehog Sonic.jpg|Ava's Hedgehog Sonic ANT AVA'S CATS.jpg|Some of Ava's Cats ANT Ava's Puppy.jpg|One of Ava's Puppies ANT AVA'S KITTEN AND DUCKLING.jpg|One of Ava's Kittens and her duckling ANT Ava's Hampster.jpg|This is Ava's hamster Cheese ANT Ava's dogs.jpg|Ava's Huskies (a father and son) Luke and Max ANT AVA'S CH.jpg|One of Ava's chinchillas that stole her cereal ANT AVA's BABY CH.jpg|One of Ava's baby chinchillas ant ava's ch2.jpg|One of Ava's baby chinchillas ANT AVA'S SUPER SMALL KITTEN.jpg|One of Ava's very tiny kittens (Sammy) got stuck in a cup ANT AVA'S NERD DOG.jpg|Ava's Nerd dog ANT AVA'S SMART BUNNY.jpg|Ava's bunny Newt likes to look at books with other bunnies in them ANT AVA'S DEER.jpg|Ava's baby tufted deer ANT AVA'S SANTA BUNNY.jpg|Ava's bunny Rebecca like to dress up in cute outfits ANT Ava's Kitten 2.jpg|Ava's kitten Sally ava room.jpg|Ava's Bedroom living room.jpeg|Ava's Living Room MV5BMTAyODA0ODk0OTZeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDExODU3MDk@._V1._SX638_SY960_.jpg ava_allan_ava_allan_instagram_Ak3D8RAR.sized.jpg ava_allan_ava_allan_instagram_j8fK6MTz.sized.jpg ava_allan_bikini_instagram_pic_may_1_2013_mJTWpJyK.sized.jpg 488101_566469263373092_1301215110_n.jpg m_1911061_9nGukjdhVWjP.jpg m_803542_KTR5wyXgKvB5.jpg Ava Allan-CED-002308.jpg MV5BOTc1MjI5MjExNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTM5NjUzNA@@._V1._SX640_SY853_.jpg ava_allan_instagram_pic_Gmi8C3CQ.sized.jpg ava_allan_instagram_xiU0YPsC.sized.jpg m_4360400_3HZ6o1honDlS-1.jpg ava_allan_instagram_AVA0VeFb.sized.jpg m_2718977_PQLvGhUD8pyU.jpg|Ava with Daisy again m_1415329_e2KMhcCYTOl4.jpg m_1652604_JrlcblS4jwSz.jpg MV5BMTYxMjcxOTg3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjI0NjUwOQ@@._V1._SX609_SY947_.jpg Category:A.N.T. Category:Prodigy